a very love hina christmas
by Althesushiloveingfanficsage
Summary: oh christmas is a coming, may you never forget the true soul of christmas, to get kitsune under the misiltoe!
1. Default Chapter

Dislcaimer- I don't own love hina, but I do own Christmas combat gear. Now R&R or Ill deck your halls.  
  
The time: 7:30 A.M, December 20 The place: Naru's room.  
  
A light fog flouted down upon the old city of hinata hot springs, it was going to be a cloudy day, gray and dreary. Keitaro, Naru and Mutsumi were all in Naruís room, supposed to be pulling an all nighter, but they had fallen asleep and Keitaro woke up to find the girls had wrapped their arms around him in their sleep for warmth, thinking he was liddo kun, Again.  
  
"Ok, no need to freak out, nothings going to happen." He tried to calm himself.  
  
"As long as nothing wakes them up I wont get killed, please stay asleep." he silently begged as he started to slide out of the girls' arms.  
  
"YEAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" a laughing manical voice shattered the silence and Naru and Mutsumi were up.  
  
"Damn you Su, people are trying to sleep!" Naru yelled as she sat up.  
  
"Oh my, good morning Kei-kun, did you sleep well?" Mutsumi asked as she awoke to find her arms around the ronin.  
  
"Um actually yes now that you mention it." Keitaro smiled blushing a bit as mutsumi smiled back at him with that loving look she gets.  
  
"Ahem!" Naru growling at Keitaro broke the spell.  
  
"Now, now, Naru, you gotta listen, I didn't, you two, please don't kill me!" Keitaro cowered in the corner. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the blow. He waited, nothing happened. He opened one eye to see Naru smiling at him, with a hand extended to help him stand.  
  
"Relax, we all fell asleep, you can't help that we run out of energy when we try so hard."  
  
"Uh oh yeah, sure." Keitaro took her hand and stood up, and then he smiled at her.  
  
"How about some breakfast then?"  
  
The trio walked out of Naruís room only to nearly be run over by Sarah in her P.J's.  
  
"Whoa, where's the fire?" Naru asked as Sarah slid to a stop.  
  
"Alex lost his mind, he's swinging from the roof and laughing like a nut, I wanna get a picture of when he falls!" she smiled her devil child grin and dashed off to the stairs.  
  
"This can't be good." Keitaro sighed as he and the girls fallowed Sarah.  
  
Outside, all the residents of the hinata house were standing in what they had gone to bed in, staring in amazement, as it would seem that the American Neko-boy had finally snapped.  
  
"Twenty bucks says he falls on his head and makes himself sane again." Kitsune said idly as she marveled at the sight above her. Alex stood on the roof of the dorm, wearing a red shirt and his light blue jacket, and a long red Santa hat that trailed down to his butt. He reached down and grabbed a string of lights, and jumped!  
  
"NOOOO!" The gathered residents yelled in horrified unison as they watched their friend fall. Alex fell laughing and grinning, and the lights string pulled taught, causing him to swing gracefully to a spot on the roof, ten feet away from where he started, where he flew over the roof and crashed down onto it, butt first. Sarah, Su and Mutsumi applauded as the others sighed in relief. "I though Rush was truly going to die." Motoko said, the relief in her voice clear.  
  
"Alex!" keitaro yelled up to the boy. "What are you doing?" Alex's head appeared over the edge of the roof looking down, his Santa hats tail flopping over the edge to dangle aimlessly.  
  
"Hi guys, happy holidays!" He smiled and threw down some candy canes, which Su and Sarah caught the most of, not letting any hit the ground.  
  
"Yum, I love these things." Kitsune muttered as she sucked on one. "So aside from wakening us all up, what are you doing up there?" she called.  
  
"I'm decorating the dorm!" Alex looked as though it should be obvious. "Couldn't you just do that like normal people, you know, without throwing your self off the roof?" Naru asked as he began readying some tinsel.  
  
"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" he smiled a daredevil grin that was completely uncharacteristic for Al, normally he would never have been brave enough to swing from the roof, something was definitely off. Alex threw himself again and swung down on the tinsel, only allowing it to snap on the way down.  
  
"AHHHHBUAFFFOOFIOIE!" he rolled across the ground and came to a stop at the feet of his friends. Kitsune looked down smiling at him,  
  
"Come on whoever you are, we'll eat breakfast and then figure out what you did with the real Alex." The group went inside, with Su and Sarah remaining behind to poke the limp Al with a stick.  
  
Breakfast was as usual, a happy and relaxing affair, the gang had walked in the dorm to find Alex had decorated most of the inside of the hinata house, the foyer, the lobby, the lounge, and the dining room were full of Christmas decorations and generally just felt comfy and festive. "How long have you been awake?" Keitaro asked Alex as they sat down to breakfast. "Eh, coupla hours, no biggie." Alex spread some peanut butter on his pancakes and was smiling as though nothing could go wrong. "My friends, I apologize for wakening you this morning, but I couldn't help myself, you see I suffer from a strange dieses that, every year, causes me to get so excited for Christmas that I nearly burst with Christmas spirit and so I express it in decorating, caroling, eating candy canes, and anything I can think of to pass the good feeling around." "So you do stuff like this every year?" Shinobu asked looking worried for the mental health of her friend. "Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't warn you guys, sometimes my friends back home say that my Christmas spirit gets a tad annoying, so I try to control it." "Are you going to go see your family for the holidays?" Naru asked looking over to Alex and enjoying the energy he seemed to be radiating. "Well, um, I don't really know," Alex trailed off, his Christmas cheer aura temporarily flickered and then he smiled again. "So you guys all got your presents shopped for?" The gang all said they had and conversations trailed off from there, but as Kitsune left the table when she finished, she thought about how Alex had looked for that brief second, he almost looked sad, though she could hardly remember ever seeing Alex sad, except when they were watching the episode of Trigun where wolfwood died, that was the time when She, Sarah and Alex all had to eat a pint of Ice cream apiece to cope with the tragic and sad death scene. "What's wrong Kitsune?" Alex asked as he had fallowed her out of the dining room. "Oh, nothing," she smiled at him "um, Alex, I have a favor to ask you..." "Hmm?"  
  
Keitaro and Mutsumi chatted happily as the three ronins attended yet another study session, Naru however was very quiet.  
  
"Ohm, what should I do? I know that Mutsumi is Keitaro's promised girl, the picture and liddo kun prove it, but I don't know why I fell so bad, if I tell him then he and her can live happily ever after, with their mysteries solved and I, I can..." what would she do? What would she do if Keitaro and Mutsumi got together? Why was she even wondering?  
  
Her mind flashed back to the night of the potato cooking party, Alex had come into her room to barrow one of her text books when she had found the markings on liddo kun, so he too knew about the secret, and she had sworn him to secrecy.  
  
"You promise?" she had asked him.  
  
"I promise, I won't tell a soul, but will you?" he had looked concerned, why had he been concerned?  
  
"I, I don't know yet." Was it because he thought she cared for Keitaro?  
  
"Well listen, I trust you'll do the right thing, just remember this, accidents happen, so try not to beat so hard on keitaro, until you make your decision, because after all, you do care about him."  
  
She wasn't sure the advice had rung true until she remembered this morning, she normally would have helped keitaro clear the atmosphere, but for some reason she had seen the truth, it had been nothing, and where she normally wouldn't have had the clear site to see it was nothing, she had known. How had she known he wouldn't do anything? Did she trust him? She sighed and snapped back to reality, studies came first, she wasn't about to fail a second time, and her feelings could wait!  
  
A.N- ah fun, my next chapter will, at the very absolute latest be put up on Christmas, I'm still having net problems, but if it is then and only then I can post I'll finish the story. Love ya all, and happy holidays.  
  
Chibi desktop kitsune- yeah and may all your eggnog be spiked.  
  
Al- shut it kitsune, you know I hate eggnog.  
  
CDK- yeah yeah, whatever, just write the next chapter already, I wanna see how bad the trip to the mall is for me and you.  
  
Al- how did you know about that!?!  
  
CDK- well the file just dropped open when the screensaver was on so I took a quick peek at what you wrote.  
  
Al- (grumbling) whatever, just stop bugging me right now, your denting the Christmas sperit.  
  
CDK- fa la la la la, la la la PSSSSSSBBBTTT! (blows a raspberry) 


	2. the chapter posted after christmas so th...

Disclaimer- (to the tune of jingle bells)  
  
Chibi kitsune and Al- No we don't own love hina,  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la,  
  
If you flame we'll just get mean'a,  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la,  
  
We wish we did but sadly we don't,  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la,  
  
Chibi Kitsune- Now it's time to eat some toast,  
  
Both of them- fa la la la la la la la YUM!  
  
Al- what kind of a line is that, "Now it's time to eat some toast"?  
  
Chibi Kitsune- Don't you like toast?  
  
Al- well…yeah.  
  
(Note from Chibi Kitsune- to get the full effect of this next scene, you need to play some music that sounds like a sad opera, I suggest a female singer.)  
  
It was madness, pure and simple.  
  
"There, go there!" Kitsune pointed and Alex jerked the vespa sharply into a right turn to try and get to the parking space.  
  
"Faster, faster faster, NO, LOOK OUT!!!!" a minivan had pulled in just before them.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" al jerked the vespa again, and barely missed loosing a good portion of his vespa, and the turn almost caused Kitsune to fall off.  
  
"WHAAAA!" she wind milled her arms and wrapped them around Alex's head.  
  
"Kitsune, kitsune, I CAN'T SEE!!!" the two of them shot through the doors of the mall and crashed into a bench, the two of them flying off the vespa screaming.  
  
"AHHHHHHH OOF!" Kitsune Landed hard, on something softer then the ground she had thought she was heading too.  
  
"Wow, glad we had worn our helmets eh Al, Al?"  
  
She looked down, and saw she had landed on Al, and was currently standing on his helmet.  
  
"Oh sorry, but at least we got in before everyone else." She smiled and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Yeah, barely, wait, what's haitani doing here?"  
  
Kitsune fallowed Alex's gaze and spotted Haitani, in full plate mail armor, clinking and clanking his way towards the doors.  
  
"Alex," Kitsune said, suddenly very grave looking.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hold on to something."  
  
(This is the part where you play the music)  
  
Haitani edged closer, closer to the door.  
  
"Haitani, noooooooooo!" Al screamed but it was too late, haitani pushed the button that unlocked all the doors, and they blew open.  
  
Almost instantly our favorite otaku was trampled by the army of crazed shoppers as they stampeded into the mall, for today's last minute sales.  
  
"AL, RUN!!!!" Kitsune and Al bolted as the Mob charged, yelling and pushing, shoving and screaming, middle aged mothers used their children's strollers as battering rams, purses became flails and soon many weaker shoppers were killed by the tennis shoes and pumps of the more aggressive shoppers.  
  
Al and Kitsune ran, no real destination in mind, just knowing they had to stay in front or risk becoming mall floor pizza.  
  
"AHH!" Kitsune tripped, and fell, hitting the floor hard.  
  
"Kitsune!" Alex turned and saw the mob charging towards them.  
  
"Alex, I've twisted my ankle, just go on without me!"  
  
Alex turned to leave,  
  
"HEY YOU BASTARD, GET BACK HERE AND SAVE," Kitsune was cut off as Alex turned around with a wheel chair he had grabbed from the customer service booth behind them.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Alex loaded her into the chair and they took off, but the mob was catching up fast.  
  
"Grab on to something Al!" Kitsune yelled.  
  
Al climbed up onto a lamppost, and pulled kitsune up onto the stone block it was set on as the heard crashed by and swarmed them, rushing this way and that, pulling them along with the current, Alex and Kitsune held on tight, for they knew their very lives were at stake.  
  
A/N- just a fun little tid bit to move the story a bit, more shall be posted soon but please R&R.  
  
Chibi Kitsune- And don't forget to join the mob who are trying to get love hina on adult swim, for more information, read Al's other stories. 


End file.
